


What do you with a broken heart?

by CelestialMinCarnation



Series: There is no one but you [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Bring tissues, Closure, Gen, M/M, NOT FIX IT, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Not Okay, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is mourning, Suicide Attempts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, accidental time travelling, but he is trying his best for the sake of his sister and step mom, tony stark is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialMinCarnation/pseuds/CelestialMinCarnation
Summary: With that, Peter moved on with life. He moved in with Pepper Potts-Stark and her daughter –His sister- Morgan H Stark at the Stark residence, even though it pained him to wake up in the same house his mentor had lived in. He is dating Harley Keener, one of his best friends and his friendship with both Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones only grew stronger. He continued his studies at MIT, despite actually being five years older than the age he is now. He grew closer with the team of what is left of the heroes but he never joined or helped them during missions and opted to help both them and the Stark Industries by inventing more stuff. In the midst of all that, he trained as the heir of SI and prepped himself for the reveal of his position after he graduates.“I hate you-,” Peter’s voice broke. “-So please come back,”





	1. Intro; Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some angst. lemme just warn you. I am not exactly an A+ writer so bare with my english because it is not my first language. This has been on my mind for a while now so enjoy.
> 
> And lemme warn you, this contains Avengers Endgame spoilers so avoid this if you haven't read this.   
> Bring tissues it you must, and i'd avoid reading this in public if i were you.

_Grief_ is like drowning in a sea while being chained on the ankles and getting dragged further and further down to the bottom. Even if you can miraculously escape the chains, the waves will crash into you continuously and fill your lungs with salt water until you give in and let it drown you. Then the chains would reappear and drag you down.

There is no limit to grief. Time, as quoted by the wisest of men, is gold and more precious than jewels worth thousands of lives. However being in grief makes you lose your reality. Every day is the same cycle, going through daily lives automatically and emotionless.

 Mostly, people of grief succumbed to their demons, feeding their fears and insecurities after losing their loved ones. The _What-ifs_ swarmed their heads like bees in a hive, buzzing day and night without ever stopping. The demons that feed off their depression laughed in the background as they took control of their minds, and lastly leaving only shells of what they were.

It had been three years since Thanos was defeated, and that is how Peter Parker felt since then.

 

Spider-man was his persona once. He loved the thrill of crime fighting and helping the little guys. He loved the feel of the wind as he swung from building to building using his webs. Hell, he had been his vigilante self when he went to space to ~~try~~ defeat the purple titan.

Then it became his curse.

Because Tony Stark, Earth’s mightiest defender, had died sacrificing his life for him.

 

 

 

And it was enough for Peter to give up his mantle as Spider-man.

He stopped the patrols. He stopped the crime fighting. He stopped _everything_ that had to do with his vigilante persona. He saw only the bad when he glimpsed at his suit in the closet. Because of his crippling anxiety and self -loathing, he had been out of commission for three years.

With that, Peter moved on with life. He moved in with Pepper Potts-Stark and her daughter – _His sister-_ Morgan H Stark at the Stark residence, even though it pained him to wake up in the same house his mentor had lived in. He is dating Harley Keener, one of his best friends and his friendship with both Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones only grew stronger. He continued his studies at MIT, despite actually being five years older than the age he is now. He grew closer with the team of what is left of the heroes but he never joined or helped them during missions and opted to help both them and the Stark Industries by inventing more stuff. In the midst of all that, he trained as the heir of SI and prepped himself for the reveal of his position after he graduates.

 

It was a fairly normal life to live in, despite that it gets harder to breathe every day.

And that’s what he do every day. He fought for his last breath for his remaining loved ones.

He fought for Pepper.

He fought for Morgan.

He fought for Ned.

He fought for Michelle.

He fought for _Harley._

But he had never fought for himself, God forbids if he does.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

_Semester break, you just gotta love it._ Peter hummed as he pulled up into the driveway of Stark residence. He shut down the engines of his Audi A7 and leaned against the steering wheel as he let out a sigh. He scratched his stubbles and cursed himself for forgetting to shave them that morning. He stared at the dim house, lips pursed into a thin line as he seemingly waits for someone.

He visibly brightened as his phone lit with a text and he grinned when the front door slammed open. Peter shook his head and stepped out of his car. He was immediately tackled by a small girl, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as she buried her face into his stomach.

“Pete!,” Morgan screeched, slightly muffled before she pulled away and smiled brightly at the young adult. Peter immediately hauled her up into his arms and pressed a slobbery kiss on her chubby cheek. Morgan hit his face in disgust, scowling at the exaggerating act of affection. Peter laughed and Morgan seemed to light up as she demanded Peter to release her.

“What’s wrong, Petal?,” Peter hummed as he held Morgan’s hand. The girl beamed at him, but refused to answer as she began tugging on his hand towards their home.

“Patience, Pet! I still have to get my bags-,” Peter tut and looked up to the porch. He smiled brightly at Pepper as she leaned against the door frame and opted to watch the interaction between her two children. Morgan pouted but she impatiently waited as her brother pulled out his bags.

Morgan moved to drag Peter but Pepper hurriedly warned her. “Baby, let Pete carry his stuff inside and you can show him your surprise, okay?,”

“Mom! You ruined it!,” Morgan whined and Pepper shook her head at her daughter’s antics. Peter beamed at his sister. “It doesn’t make me less excited,” Peter gently hummed and Morgan brightened.

 

 

Once Peter set down his stuff inside his room – _which is right beside Morgan’s_ \- and swept his eyes around the familiarity of his home, he exited his room and padded towards the living room which hosted the mother and daughter. His steps faltered when he accidentally looked at the pictures that lined the walls towards the stairs down to the living room.

His eyes immediately caught a picture of him and Tony wrapped in blankets in the theatre’s room, asleep in tangles of limbs and content smiles on their faces. He stared at it, heart aching and he could _feel_ Tony’s warm touches as he carded Peter’s curly hair.

“Pete!,” Morgan called out from the living room, snapping Peter from his nostalgia and grief. He took a deep breath and rushed towards his whining sister. “I’m here, I’m here-,” Peter chuckled as he sat down between the seven years old girl and Pepper. The CEO of SI immediately wrapped her arm around his shoulders, as if she could sense his emotions.

“So what gives?,” Peter asked, humouring the little girl. Morgan beamed at him, before she shoved a pocket size wrapped present into his hands. “Hm? It’s not my birthday though?,” Peter murmured and Morgan shrugged.

He gave Morgan the stink eye but he carefully unwrapped the messy wrapper and he internally cooed at his sister’s attempt to wrap his present. Peter’s smile faltered as he stared at the pocket size photo album in his hands. He looked up at Pepper who gave him an encouraging nod and smile before his eyes flickered towards Morgan who was watching him nervously.

He caressed the brown leather cover of the photo album, smiling weakly at the glitter letters on the front that spelt out **P.B.P.S**. Peter flipped the album to the back and tears formed in his eyes as he caressed the small note written from  a sharp black ink pen.

_With love,_

_Pepper & Morgan._

The first three words obviously written by Pepper but his sister’s name was messy and scratchy,  evident from the effort of a seven years old.

He hadn’t realized he was crying until small hands patted his soaking cheeks. He looked at Morgan through his tears and his heart ached at the empathy in her face. Peter knew his sister wasn’t like any other kids her age, she was mature like Pepper and following the footsteps of her father in her intellectual. She didn’t ask why Peter was crying but instead offered him comfort and understanding.

“Open it, love,” Pepper murmured, pressing her lips against his hair as she let him rest her head against her chest. Peter sighed, closing his eyes as he listened to her heart beat and opening them again to look at his gift. Morgan climbed onto his lap and curled against his chest.

That was how they spent the night, all love and sadness combining as one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Peter was _bored,_ enough said. He was in Los Angeles, California and instead of spending the day going on adventures with Morgan , he was stuck dealing with snobbish men in a Stark Industries meeting alongside Pepper. He couldn’t even _look_ out of the window because Pepper would pinch his side every so often so he would focus on this annoying blabber mouth board member who was complaining about Peter’s unfinished project _again._

_Oh please do, it’s not like I’m a struggling MIT student,_ Peter wanted to snort but before he could open his mouth, Pepper had shot him a warning glance as if she knew what was running in his head. Peter wouldn’t be surprised though, she had a valid and strong bullshit radar.

“-What do you say, Mr S- _Peter_?,” Mr Henderson, the man ranting, asked in a demanding tone, eyes narrowed at him. Peter felt a twitch of annoyance. Sure, he had told the board members to address him using his first name, but not with that tone. Peter leaned in, hands clasped together as he cocked his head. He could hear Pepper sighed in defeat from the seat next to him.

“I’m _sorry,_ Mr Henderton-,” That was bullshit, everyone knew that. “-But what do _you_ contribute to the company except for your bull- _never ending_ complaints? SI had just released a new set of its Starkphone but you are demanding _me_ to start on another project when you know I have other things to attend to. Not _everyone_ has much time to spend like you apparently do. Now that’s that, so meeting dismissed-,”

The older men and women grumbled as they stood up and left the room from another _unsuccessful_ meeting. Once they were all gone, Pepper turned to Peter, poorly hiding the amusement behind her stern face. “ _Peter,_ you can’t just annoy these people and get away with it,” Pepper scolded but Peter shrugged.

“I would take the meetings seriously if the people in it do. The _nerve,_ just because I am like, two decades younger than them doesn’t mean they could pull stupid stunts like that,” Peter said, his frown slowly replaced by a smile.

 

Pepper shook her head, but fondly ran her hand through his hair. She smiled when the young adult leaned into her touch. “What do you say you, me, Morgan and Happy go out on one of your little _nerdy_ adventures?,” She asked and Peter beamed.

“I like that,”

 

 

 

The duo didn’t make it far to the front door when people screamed in panic as they ran inside the building. Pepper immediately clutched Peter onto her side as she dragged them to the wall furthest away from the stampede. “What’s going on?,” Pepper demanded but Peter was silent in concentration as he focused on his dormant spidey-senses.

**_DANGERDANGERDANGER-_ **

Peter hurriedly pull down the CEO, just as a blast hit the wall above them. Smoke clouded their sight as Peter coughed out the dust that had filled his lungs. A hand grabbed him on his arm and hauled both him and Pepper to their feet. “Petey!,” Peter’s vision cleared as he immediately hugged the terrified seven years old in his arms.

“What’s going on, Hap?,” Pepper demanded as the head of security led the small family towards the untouched stairs to the basement. Peter hauled Morgan to his waist in a haste and tried to focus on what the man was saying.

“An alien invasion, it seems! We gotta go and hide,” Happy said as they went down the stairs. “What?,” Peter hissed. He abruptly stopped, causing the other two to halt in their steps. Happy looked frustrated at the stall.

 

 

 

 

“Pete-,” He was cut. “Are there any heroes out there?,” Peter demanded. He always kept track of vigilantes and heroes around the world, just in case Thaddeus Ross decided to pull another stunt like the former Sokovia  Accords but as far as he knew, LA lacked a guy in a suit.

Happy’s hesitation to reply was enough for Peter as he dropped Morgan on her feet and turned. Pepper hurriedly caught his wrist. “What are you doing, Pete?,” Pepper demanded. Peter hesitated, torn between his so called _retirement_ and the urging need to save the world. They both stared at each other until Pepper broke their contact and ruffled through her bag. Peter watched as she pulled out a metal spider emblem from her bag.

“What-?,” He murmured as Pepper pressed the cold object into his hand. “Tony made this before-,” Pepper faltered and Morgan perked up at the mention of her father. “-I always carry it around, just in case,” Pepper said, tears in her eyes. Peter stared at her and pulled her into a hug.

“Stay safe, Pete. I’ll get in contact with the others as soon as possible, hm?,” Pepper whispered into his ear. “I love you, Pep,” Peter murmured as he pulled away. Peter turned to Morgan, smiling down at the girl. “I have to save these people out there, okay Morg?,” Peter said gently. Morgan’s eyes widened as she stared at her brother. “Like daddy?,” Morgan whispered and Peter’s smile faltered.

“Exactly like daddy, Petal,” Peter murmured as he pulled off his jacket. He roamed his hands around his body, and brushed against the photo album in his pocket. He moved to pull it out but Morgan grasped his hand, preventing from doing so. “Take it with you, Pete,” Morgan begged and Peter crouched down.

His heart broke at the fear in her eyes and he felt bad for putting her through it once again. “I’ll be back for you, I promise,” Peter murmured as he kissed her head and Morgan tackled him into a hug.  Peter made a move to pull out the pocket size photo album in his pocket but Morgan immediately caught his hand with a soft _“don’t,”_ and he retreated. After a minute, Peter pulled away and stood up. He looked at his family, and turned around. He slapped the spider emblem on his chest and the eyes of the thing lit up. Peter gasped as the emblem spread out and the nanotech wrapped itself around his body.

 

 

 

His heart raced as he was overwhelmed by all sorts of emotions; sadness, grief, anger, familiarity… and for once in three years, Peter felt truly _himself._

_(“Mr Stark! It smells like a new car in here!,”)_

**“Welcome back, Peter,”** Karen murmured in his mask.

Peter winced, trying not to dwell on _that_ thought as he breathed through the mask. It felt weird, yet oddly familiar as his head nestle against the fabric pressing against his face and hair. He took a second to _drown_ in the safety this suit had given him for years before he snapped out of his stupor and bent down to hug his terrified sister.

“You come back, Pete. _Please_ ,”

The quiet demand broke Peter’s heart, as the small seven years old pleaded for his return. “I try to,” Peter whispered as he pulled away. Morgan’s lower lip wobbled and there were unshed tears in her eyes but she didn’t say anything to call him out on his bullshit. He _loathed_ himself for putting her through something he sworn he would never do. And the fact that her age didn’t matter as she tried to be an adult was almost the same way he had been when he was put through situations like this when he was a child _shattered_ his heart to pieces.

Peter raised his hand with his pinkie finger, thumb and index finger up. Morgan did the same, pressing her smaller hand against his.

And just like that, Peter left the trio.

 

 

 

 

 

Peter understood it had been three years since he last donned his vigilante persona but he could never be ready by the public’s reaction.

Peter – _No, Spiderman_ – caught a falling debris before it could hit a family and threw it over his shoulder. He immediately webbed up the alien who was responsible and kicked one in the chest, sending it across the streets.

“Spider man?,” A little boy whispered and Peter turned to family. His chest rattled with uneven breaths, evident from the lack of physical exertion and his racing heart. “ ‘sup,kiddo? Why don’t you go and keep your family safe?,” Peter said and he knew he sounded different. It’s not his growth.

The boy nodded eagerly and his parents immediately tugged him away. Peter turned, took a deep breath and breathed out. “Karen, scan the situation,” Peter ordered and with that, he jumped back to the fight.

 

 

 

 

_Okay, maybe I should have planned this through._ Peter thought, exhaustion slowly taking over as he kicked another alien, _again._ At some point, the other heroes such as Colonel Rhodes, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, Scott Lang, Hope Van Dyne, and many more _– give him a break. He’s not going to list all heroes because he’s fighting God damn it-_ showed up. They all did a double take when they noticed him but for now, he ignored them.

The battle dwindled down when Bucky and Sam blew up their mother space ship, effectively shutting down all the other aliens because for some reason, their life source was connected to the space ship. If Peter had known earlier, he would have done it as soon as possible, perhaps before he got stabbed.

Oh did he forgot to mention that?

 

 

Blood was slowly seeping through the wound on his stomach, as he staggered onto the street. He made a beeline to escape, seeing as he knew he would be pounced on by both the public and his meddling hero-friends. He got into a deserted alley, and pressed himself against the wall.

**“Peter, I detect several injuries on you. Do I have to call Tony Stark?,”**

Peter’s breath hitched and anger replaced his exhaustion, but never his pain. He knew It was unfair. He hadn’t interacted with Karen for three fucking years but his anger got the best of him.

“He’s dead. He’s fucking six feet under. You can’t call a fucking corpse,” Peter spat, and the guilt immediately hit him. Karen was silent and it made him feel worst. Peter sighed, trying to ignore the bubbling sob crawling up his throat. “Can you call Harley Keener, _please_?,” Peter asked softly.

**“Calling Harley Keener..,”**

_“Hello?,”_

“Hey babe,” Peter sagged, allowing the sob to escape his chapped lips.

_“Pete? I heard- Oh God, where are you?,”_

Peter sighed, feeling the darkness that crept inside his mind. “Hey, Keener? If I ask to marry you right now, would you accept?,” Peter suddenly asked and paused when he noticed something green glowing from the corpse of an alien a few feet away from him.

_“You tell me where you are and I’ll think about it. Peter, I just got reports that you were stabbed? What the fuck dude. It’s not funny. You need help,”_

But Peter didn’t want that.

He didn’t want to live anymore.

_(“-But if you died? I feel like it’s on me,”)_

 

 

“Hey Harls?,”

Silence. Peter clambered onto his feet, and dragged himself over the corpse.

_“Pete?,”_ Peter paused, his heart aching at the pained croak from his boyfriend. Harley rarely cries.

 

“I love you,” Peter said before he hung up. Peter grunted as he squatted down, head tilting his eyes the glowing stone in the alien’s suit. As gruesome as that sounded, Peter reached for it and-

_Everything spiralled._


	2. Part 1; Pain

There was a crash far from his body as Peter groaned. He sluggishly sat up, vaguely aware of a pair of hands holding him up. His ears buzzed and his vision was blurry. He was unaware of the voice that kept calling him-

_“-Kid, Hey kid. Are you alright?,”_

Peter stopped breathing, his heart raced as his vision cleared. He wish it hadn’t, because kneeling before him is none other than Tony Stark. He stared. This Tony Stark looked wrecked in his Iron Man suit and there was no _warmth_ in his eyes. Adrenaline rushed over and Peter shot a web right at this imposter’s chest, sending him across the alley.

“Yo-You’re dead. Who the fuck are you?,” Peter hissed, standing on his feet despite the throbbing stab wound on his stomach. His eyes were locked on the imposter as he advanced but he was grabbed by the shoulder. Peter wildly pushed the person holding him, and his eyes caught the flaming red hair. “You’re dead too! For Fuck’s sake, You’re both already fucking dead!,” Peter yelled out. Both Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark looked peeved at his claim.

Peter shot a web on a building, and hoisted himself up. He didn’t make it that far before he stumbled to the ground right outside of the alley. Pain flared as Peter pressed the bleeding wound on his stomach, his heart light headed as the world spun. A strong grip snapped him out of his trance and in response, he clutched the hand holding his shoulder and with his strength, he sent the person flying into a wall. Everything was blur of colour by then.

**_DANGERDANGERDANGER-_ **

Peter ducked , something grey sailed over his head and stood up. The thing came back and Peter grunted as he caught the object in his hand. There was a surprise silence which Peter took as an opportunity to chuck the object right at the blob of colour standing a few feet away from him. The person fell back, groaning. Peter ducked again, something whirling past his ear.

 

 

Peter shot up, his spidey senses spiking but before he could escape, the arrow that had almost hit him exploded, sending him into darkness once again.

 

 

_(“I hate you,”_

_Peter whispered as he stood over Tony Stark’s grave. He knew it was a dangerous addiction, to come at someone’s grave every night and sleeping among the dead. But it was the closest he felt to the man six feet under._

_“I hate you,” Peter murmured as he dropped on his knees. “I hate you,” He murmured again, voice thick with tears as he fell onto his side on the dirt. He curled up into a ball. “I hate you,” Peter whispered and he closed his eyes, shivering as he prayed for the warmth that had always been by his side ever since his aunt died. “I hate you-,” Peter’s voice broke._

_“-So please come back,”)_

There was only white as Peter woke up to the clattering of metal on his left. He groggily sat up and the familiar man standing beside him, albeit his eyes were on the syringe in his hands, sent somewhat a relief to the young adult. Then he looked down at his body. He was only wearing the pants he had on during the meeting and no shirt. Panic attacked him as his eyes roamed over his pockets, but it immediately died when his the pocket size photo album was still in the pocket he left it in, untouched.

“Uncle Rhodey, you can’t believe-,”

_“Uncle Rhodey?,”_

Peter stopped, dread washed over him as the colonel stared at him with the same non-existent warmth he had seen on Tony’s- _the imposter’s_ \- eyes. Peter uncomfortably looked away from Rhodey’s cold stare and tried to move. He was surprised by the cuffs holding him against the bed but still allowed him to sit up and stretch a bit. Peter looked at the colonel, face contorted to betrayal.

 

 

 

“I knew I was a monster, but this-?,” Peter whispered and Rhodey’s cold demeanour broke as he stared at young adult in concern before looking away. “Uncle Rhodey, look at _me._ Am I so horrible you can’t even look at me?,” Peter pleaded, delirious from the drugs in his veins.

“I know I killed _him_ -,” Peter saw the tension rising in Rhodey. “-and I’m sorry. But _please-_ ,” Peter’s plead fell into deaf ear as Rhodey stormed out of the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“He’s a child,” Natasha whispered as they monitored Peter from the one sided mirror of the white room he was held in. All of the heroes were there, saved for Thor who had gotten over the initial shock of the strange boy was worthy enough to hold Mjolnir and had returned to Asgard with his brother Loki.

Tony shook his head. “Not really. His biology, as scanned by JARVIS, showed that he is at least 20 years old,” He murmured. “His DNA was fused together with a spider’s too,” Bruce supplied from his seat. “HYDRA?,” Steve asked, standing next to Clint, who was uncharacteristically quiet as he stared at the young adult pleading to Rhodey.

Somehow his pleads broke all of their hearts.

“Possibly. I tried to run facial recognition or DNA tests but they came up with nothing. He’s like a ghost,” Tony said, shrugging. Clint suddenly fidgeted, catching everyone’s eyes just as Rhodey joined them. Tony thumped him in the back, knowing how effected Rhodey was after the kid had begged him.

 

 

“Aren’t any of you bothered by his statements just before he beat the crap out of us?,” Clint whispered into the silent mood. Tony and Natasha shared a look. “I mean, he probably worked with HYDRA. He could be lying. I mean, obviously the two is with us right now are alive,” Steve pointed out.

Clint shook his head. “With _That_ reaction? I doubt so,” Clint said and just like that they fell into silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Peter hadn’t known how long he was stuck inside the white room. There was a toilet and he only used it to shower and pee. No escape either. He didn’t touch his food whenever they came to him. No sign of Imposter-Tony or Imposter- Natasha either. Nobody tried to visit him other than to try and interrogate him. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t hurt when Harley or Pepper or MJ or Ned or Morgan or even Happy hadn’t visited him.

So Peter spent hours _–maybe days?-_ lying on the bed and stared at the ceiling with millions of thoughts inside of his head.

 

 

 

Peter waited until one of the heroes – _Clint –_ came into the room with his new food before he opened his mouth. “What date is it today?,” Peter whispered, and Clint glanced at him. “27th of April-,”

Peter suddenly shot up. “ _What?_ ,” He hissed. Last he checked, it had been December. Was he out _that_ long? “How long was I out?,” Peter demanded. Clint looked a bit disturbed but answered nevertheless, “A week,”

“How long has I been in here since then?,” Peter demanded, his fists wrapped around the blanket underneath him. He probably looked insane. “Um, two weeks?,” Clint said and Peter short circuit. He had been with them for three weeks? It doesn’t make sense. December is far from April. And he had only been here for three weeks.. Unless.

Peter gulped.

“What year is it?,”

Clint looked at him weirdly. “What is the deal, kid-,”

“ANSWER ME!,” Oh, Peter was definitely insane now.

“Chill. It’s 2012,”

Peter’s lungs screamed for oxygen as he took in rapid breaths. He stared at the concerned hero as Clint approached him. “Kid?,” He asked, trying to be calm. Peter lashed out when Clint touched him. “Woah kid!,” Clint said as he secured Peter’s body. “Breathe, kid-,”

“This is not real. This is not real. I’m in Harley’s arms. I’m home with Morgan and Pep-,”

Clint ordered him to breathe.

Then, Peter grabbed Clint’s arm, desperately demanding the archer to _look_ at him. Clint obliged, half surprised and the other curious. Clint saw the desperateness in Peter’s eyes and the begging of him to understand that he was telling the _truth._

_“This is not my timeline. You have to help me go back,”_

Peter hissed, just as the lack of oxygen catch on and he fell back onto the bed, exhaustion taking over followed by the darkness. Clint stared at him, stunt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Peter felt as if he was floating. The familiarity of it struck him deep. He had vague memories of when he was in the soul stone. This moment was exactly like the memories.

_(“Dad, we won. Dad you did it. Dad. Please. I’m sorry-,”_

_What was he sorry for?)_

_(“I’m Harley Keener. You must be Peter Parker-Stark,”_

_Peter looked at the boy. He immediately knew that Harley was a part of decimated from the look in his eyes._

_“I’m sorry for your dad,”_

_Peter looked away._

_What was he sorry for?)_

_(“Hi. Daddy said you’re his son and my brother,”_

_Peter looked down at the five years old girl and forced a smile._

_“Yeah, I’m going to be the best brother you have,”_

_“I’m sorry. For daddy,”_

_Peter froze, but without a word, he engulfed the little girl in his arms._

_What was she sorry for?)_

What was Peter sorry for?

The death of his dad he couldn’t prevent but would have a part in preventing him if he was good enough?

The revelation that Tony had died, ultimately sacrificing his future with his daughter to give his son a chance for his?

The time wasted for Tony who spent most of his life keeping his _mistake_ under wraps because he couldn’t have Peter exposed to a life of no privacy?

The night Peter was conceived and Tony had to deal with his unexpected birth?

 

What was _Harley_ sorry for?

The death of a man he had lost contact with after years and only to find out the man was dead by the time he went upstate to meet him?

The pity he felt for both him and Peter when they were dead for five years and only to return with the ugly truth that the man that had helped them was dead?

 

 

 

What was _Morgan_ sorry for?

The death of a man who loved her with his all but only had four years with?

The emotional trauma she and Peter will go through because their daddy died before they could properly grow up?

 

What are they all sorry for?

Peter had countless of people coming up to him, saying how sorry they were. But why were they sorry?

Their apology could never bring his dad back. _Never._ So why?

Why does everything hurt when he remember his dad? Why does life hate him so much that it took away everyone he loved, and leaving behind a paranoia that his Parker-Stark luck will kill them? Why is he even alive?

 

Peter took a deep breath.

 

 

 

 

 

And he woke up.

There was an argument as he tiredly registered that he was not in the white room anymore. In fact, he was sure he was in the building’s common room. The room wasn’t familiar so it further prove his theory of his accidental time travelling.

 

 

The thought calmed his anxiety slightly when he finally tuned into Tony and Clint’s bantering. Natasha noticed him. “Guys-,” She hissed and Peter was hit with a longing for his aunt Nat. The two fell into silence as they all turned to look at the awakened adult.

Peter eyed each of them, his eyes lingering on both Nat and his dad for longer than necessary.

“Okay kid. Cut with the crap, who are you?,” Tony demanded. Steve shot him a pointed look which he ignored. Peter stared at his dad with mixed feelings. “Ned Jones,” Peter said, keeping his heart calm to make the lie believable. Believe It or not but after training under Pepper for three years, Peter’s ability to lie was fool proof.

“JARVIS?,” Tony demanded, looking up to the ceiling. **“He is telling the truth,”**

“Okay then. What’s with the bullshit of not being in the right timeline?,”

Peter had almost missed it because he was busy staring at the slightly younger version of his dad. “Huh? Oh. I know it sounds crazy, but I mean, you guys just fought aliens so I hope this isn’t much of a surprise. I’m from 2026,”

Clint let out a low whistle. “14 years from now,”

“You know how stupid that sounds right?,” Tony asked, incredulous.

“Why? I don’t see you complaining about ice man over there? He slept for almost 70 years!,” Peter argued. Tony rolled his eyes. “Because there is a scientific proof to that-,”

Peter stopped him. “Just saying, you didn’t have any scientific proof that aliens were real _until_ weeks ago! So why is it any different with me? News flash, _da- Tony,_ Time travel is fucking possible in my timeline,”

“Prove it,” Tony hissed. They were neck to neck now and Peter was hit by the memory of his argument with the man during the homecoming fiasco.

_(“If you actually cared, you would be here-,”)_

 

The memory caused him to falter and Tony saw the pain in his eyes as Peter moved back. “I was born on August 10th 2002-,” Peter saw the slight flinch in Tony’s posture. “- You have nightmares, Mr Stark. Every night you would wake up in sweat until Pepper comfort you,” Peter said. Tony’s face hardened when he was exposed like that but Peter moved on to Steve.

“You had a best friend name James Barnes who you called Bucky. He’s.. He’s alive because you saved him from HYDRA when he appeared to the public as an assassin called the winter soldier,” Peter said and Steve’s face contorted to pain. “But with the time travelling machine, you went back to Peggy Carter and lived your life with her,” Peter continued. Steve stared at him, shock.

“I left Bucky?,”

Peter ignored him as he turned to Natasha. “You found a family in this team,” He didn’t elaborate as he turned to Clint. “You have a secret family-,” Clint gasped and Peter smiled. “I love your kids. Lila is a badass archer by the way,” He said. Clint fell into silence. Everyone was too stunt to react to Clint’s secret being exposed.

Peter turned to Bruce. “You have a thing for Natasha. You guys broke it off years later but you never stopped loving her-,” Peter gulped. _Even in death._ Bruce uncomfortably shuffled on his feet at that revelation and Natasha shot him a look that meant, _We’ll talk later._

“H-How?,” Steve whispered. Peter shook his head. “Like Clint had said, I’m from 14 years later,” He said. “Who are _you_ , Ned Jones?,” Tony stressed, staring at the young adult who stayed his ground. He knew what his dad meant. How come a sudden kid knew things about the avengers that nobody does?

“I’m a.. vigilante. I’ll pop up in a few years from now. I’m called Spider man. I usually roam Queens-,” another hint and Peter watched the expected flinch from his dad. His dad looked at him as if he knew Peter knew his secret. After all, Peter _is_ the secret. “I became an official member of the Avengers years after that,”

“at 20?,” Clint asked, incredulous. Peter shrugged. “You know if you’re from the future, you shouldn’t be telling us what happened to us. It might change it,” Bruce said but Peter shook his head.

“Time travelling doesn’t work like that. It doesn’t change _my_ future or present. It merely opened up a new timeline for you guys,” Peter said. “Makes sense, um, how are you going to go back to your, uh, timeline?,” Steve asked. Peter paused.

“I need to build a time machine. But we need help,” Peter answered, chewing on his lower lip. “Who?,” Clint said. Peter looked at the heroes. “Any one of you can contact Hank Pym?,”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dealing with Hank for the pym particles was hard but after a lot of convincing, Peter got the pym particles and with the man’s guidance, began working on the time machine. Tony helped and whenever he does, Peter felt overwhelmed. Tony was careful around him, as if he was afraid Peter would expose him like he had done to Clint about his family. Peter tried to bury all his emotions but whenever he looked at Tony – _or Natasha-_ he was hit with grief. When he is, Peter would stay in the room Tony had given him and laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Nobody bothered him when he does that.

 

The grief grew as the pain rumbled inside of him like a volcano. Every day it gets harder to breathe because this Tony isn’t his dad. Sure, he always knew the times Tony would spare every month to visit him in Queens. He knew that this Tony is still his dad, but there was no warmth of a father directed to him unlike his younger self. Peter knew that Tony won’t risk his existence by bringing him to big cities like New York _–and he was hit by the longing for his home in Malibu-_ so he wasn’t worried to see any interactions between his dad and his younger self.

Peter had only been in 2012 for two months but he won’t say he liked it.

Everyone was tensed around him, as if they were afraid he was going to spout more secrets about them but he didn’t mind that they were avoiding him like a plague. He liked it. No attachment. When they figured out the time machine, Peter could leave without guilt.

But why does he feel heavy at that thought of leaving?

Maybe he was selfish. He had lost five years with his dad, and now he was here with his dad, _alive._ He was spending time with his pseudo aunt and uncles, even if they don’t know it, at their best rather than their worst. The grief was there, growing bigger and bigger as more days past but the selfish part of him refused to let go of them. Of _this._

 

 

 

 

Then he remembered Morgan. Is she worried about him? He knew time worked differently when you time travel. He had been missing for two months and counting, but he could only be gone for almost half an hour in his actual timeline. Even so, he was hit by guilt at the thought of leaving his sister alone. _And_ wishing he could stay in this timeline longer than necessary.

Then he thought of Harley. The love of his life must be worried to death right now.

 “JARVIS, are anyone in?,” Peter whispered. The AI took a second to reply.

  **“Sir and the rest are currently on a mission,”**

And the grief consumed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The heroes exited the elevator and filed into the common room, bodies dirty and sweaty from the HYDRA base infiltration mission. “Go and clean up. And gather back here for a debriefing,” Steve ordered and everyone grumbled as they headed up to their rooms. Once everyone was done, they sat around on the sofas, waiting for Steve to start.

Then, Tony picked up the absolute silence from Peter’s room. “Um, JARVIS. Is the Ned kid still asleep?,” Tony asked. Suddenly everyone was interested on his question.  

**“Negative. Ned Jones is currently in the gym on floor 90 th,”**

The heroes shared a look. “How long has he been in there?,” Natasha asked, feeling off about the situation since the kid rarely go anywhere that isn’t his room, the lab or the kitchen.

**“Five hours,”**

Clint cursed. “That’s how long we’ve been gone. Come on. Let’s check on him,” Clint said as he scrambled to his feet. He immediately head for the elevator and the heroes followed suit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When the door opened, they stepped off in a complete silent. The only noise was glasses scrapping against the floor and a distinguishable sound of drinking. The heroes exchanged a look as they carefully emerged into the gym. What greeted them threw them off.

 

_Ned Jones_ was leaning against the benches, his hands bruised from punching sand bags meant for Captain America. They eyed the said bags on the floor, there were three of them and each were torn, sands pathetically escaping the bags. Their eyes fleeted back to the young adult and the _bottles_ of Jack Daniel’s around his area. The kid watched them with hazy eyes as he grasped the bottle at his side and downed his probably _42 nd _bottle of alcohol. They were surprised he wasn’t dead yet from all the alcohol he consumed.

“Are those my expensive Jack Daniel’s?,” Tony started off, more concerned than irritated. The kid laughed and they were irked by how hollow it sounded. There was only pain in his voice, and they realised, there was grief too. For once, they remembered this was the kid who was delirious from his wound and attacking them when they first met.

“You’re a billionaire, Tony. These are nothing,” Peter said, downing down his grief with another sip from his bottle. “Hey kid. I think you’ve had enough,” Bruce said and Peter laughed again. He drunkenly pulled away the bottle and looked at it.

“They are never enough. No matter how much alcohol I drink, or how many pills I’ve downed-,” The heroes looked at each other in concern. “-No matter how many fucking times I tried to put a bullet in my head, they are _never_ enough,”

“You lost someone,” Natasha said.

Peter laughed again, but this time it wasn’t empty. They wished it was, since the laugh was painful to hear. Sobs wracked the kid’s throat as he stared at Natasha. “I lost _you,_ Aunty Nat,” Peter murmured and all of them froze. Peter scrambled to his feet, holding the bottle to his lips and tipping it back, allowing the bitter taste to swallow his mind.

He approached Natasha, who only stared at him. “You’re _dead,_ you know? Some big sacrifice to save the world. BOO HOO, pathetic!,” Peter screamed and then he laughed, drinking more from the bottle. Everyone was frozen, unable to act on anything. Then Peter turned to Tony.

 

“You’re dead too. And you wanna know why?,” Peter giggled. “Ask me why- Come on. Ask me-,” Peter sang as he jabbed Tony on his arc reactor. Tony held his hand and stole the bottle from his hand. “Come on kid, you’re drunk,” He said, more horrified than annoyed. “Oh hey! Wait-,” Peter giggled again, and clumsily pulled out a pocket size book from his pocket.

Tony eyed it. He had seen it when they were treating Peter but the kid, even in his sleep, was adamant that the book stayed in his pocket after he lashed out unconsciously whenever anyone tried to touch it.

Peter pressed it against his chest and moved away, giggling as he grabbed another bottle from the floor. Steve moved and snatched it away. Peter pouted. Tony wasn’t focused on the others trying to calm Peter down but his eyes were focused on the initials on the photo album. He traced it.

** P.B.P.S **

_Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark._

Tony gulped as he flipped the cover and his world collapsed. He trembled and almost fell onto his knees if it weren’t for Bruce holding him up, because the first picture was _Him, The_ Tony Stark smiling happily as his arms were wrapped around a little boy who shared the same physical traits as him.. _and Ned Jones._

Tony looked up at the drunken young adult and he couldn’t _breathe._ “Peter?,” He whispered and his suspicions were confirmed when the kid froze and looked at him. He saw Natasha’s horrified face when she realized the same thing.

“Ask me why,” Ned _– no, Peter. This was his sweet little Peter –_ said, almost demanding. Tony gulped as he staggered to his feet. “Why?,” He whispered.

Peter grinned, before his sobs swallowed the smile and ugly tears rolled down his cheeks. “I _killed_ you, Tony-,” Peter sobbed and he moved towards Tony. Tony didn’t react when Peter grasped his shirt, shaking him in his drunken state. “I killed you, _dad._ I fucking killed you, _daddy-_ ,”

 

Tony stared at his s _on._ His sweet little Peter. What had happened to his sweet Peter?

“And I’m sorry- Please. Come back. I hate you, dad. So please.. _come back_ ,”

 


	3. FINALE; Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY

Peter woke up in his bed with a headache. He groaned loudly, trying to remember what happened. Peter felt something cold pressing against his skin and he unconsciously took the glass of water along with the pills before downing them in one go.

“What the hell happened?,” Peter hissed, grabbing his head.

“The truth, the truth happened,” His dad’s voice greeted his ears and he was wide awake. Peter turned to man. “Mr Stark?,” He hissed. The man didn’t reply as he stared at the young adult. Peter suddenly felt subconscious. “Tony?,” He whispered but the man barely reacted.

“Dad?,” The name slipped out before he could stop it and the man flinched. Peter was shocked into silence when Tony’s eyes brimmed with unshed tears. “The future hasn’t been so kind to you, has it?,” Tony murmured. Peter stared at him, feeling the tears forming in his eyes.

“It hasn’t been kind to _any of us,_ dad,”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“-This is Morgan. You had her when i.. um died,” Peter said, smile faltering as he showed the picture of Tony with a new born baby. After explaining briefly about Thanos and the decimation, Peter had immediately jumped to updates on his life. He knew Tony had questions but Peter was eager to change the topic.

“She’s beautiful,” Tony whispered as he stared at the picture then to his son.

 

_(“Are you ready to meet your new love?,” The nurse asked and Tony wanted to snap at her. The nurse left and returned with a small thing in her arms. Tony’s heart stopped as he stared at the pruny little thing and he didn’t even register the nurse swapping the baby into his arms._

_“Here’s your little Peter,”_

_Tony felt a sob crawling up his throat. “Hi, petey,” He whispered. The baby peered over his bundle of blanket, staring at his father with sleepy eyes. Tony hesitantly kissed Peter’s forehead, heart melting when Peter let out a tired coo._

_“So you’re now the love of my life, huh?,”_

_Peter cooed again.)_

“Why are you staring?,” Peter asked, tilting his head and rolling his eyes. Tony hesitantly raised his hand and caressed the boy’s cheek. His heart ached when Peter leaned into the touch. “Peter, I don’t blame you,” He whispered and his sweet baby jerked away from his hand.

 

“You don’t know what happened,” Peter said coldly. “I don’t have to, baby. If I still have this self- sacrificial trait I have now by the time that murderer came, then I know exactly what I’ve done-,”

Peter stared at him, tears rolling down his cheeks. “ And I want you to know that you are the best gift that I’ve ever gotten from life. You’ll always be the love of my life,”

“Morgan? Pepper?,” Peter asked. Tony shrugged. “I haven’t met Morgan yet, bambi. Even then, she shares the same title as you. Pepper… well she can deal with being second,” Tony murmured, gathering Peter into his arms. Peter clutched onto him tightly. “I missed you. So damn much,” Peter murmured and Tony rested his head against Peter’s.

“I know Bambi. I love you so much,”

“I know, dad,”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How’s the kid?,” Steve asked once Tony stepped out of his son’s room. “Better,” Tony murmured, not meeting anyone’s eyes. “Why don’t we get to the point on _when the fuck did you get a kid, Tony_?,” Bruce demanded. Clint was quiet, knowing well that he had no room to ask for an explanation when he had been keeping his family a secret too.

“Since August 10th 2002,” Tony shrugged. Bruce turned to Natasha. “You knew?,” He hissed and the assassin shrugged. “Almost gave him a heart attack when I did though,” She said and focused on Tony.

“I went into the lab today. Tony. He figured it out. And I think he’s figured it out the first month he was here,” Natasha added and Tony froze. “What?,” He murmured, shocked.

“If I were him, I would have waited too. I mean, his dad is dead in his timeline. If I were him, I’ll sacrifice everything to stay in a timeline where my dad isn’t dead,” Clint said. Tony sat down. “God, the kid’s a wreck. I can’t believe I left him like that,” Tony whispered into his hands.

“Tony. He’s going to be fine. He just needs closure. You can give him that. Don’t dwell on a future that can change with every step we make,” Steve said. Tony looked at him. “You know, when I went down 70 years ago, I never dreamt that I would be living in this life. Aside from all the culture shock and alien invasions, I think I turned okay. He lost, like I did. But he will rise again. You know why? ,” Steve paused.

Tony waited.

“Because his dad is the best father he ever had and he will move on with the thought of his father guiding him,”

“How do you know that? What if I am a bad father like Howard? ,” Tony whispered.

 “If you were, he wouldn’t be here,”

 

 

 

 

Peter woke up and stretched lazily across his bed. For once, he had no nightmares and there was a lazy smile on his face. “What time is it, JARVIS?,” Peter asked.

**“5 minutes before eight. Must I remind you that Sir Tony is waiting for you downstairs?,”**

Peter blinked. “Why?,”

**“If I recalled, he had dubbed today as his day spending time with his son,”**

Peter shot up in his bed, a smile spread across his lips. “Tell him I’ll come down in a few minutes,” Peter said cheerfully as he jumped onto his feet and rushed into the toilet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“There you are!,” Tony chirped as Peter met him at the garage. Tony was just wearing a simple pair of pants and a white tee under a blazer while Peter had on a hoodie and jeans. Peter tried not to ogle at the fancy cars but seeing the smirk on Tony’s face, he knew he failed miserably at that. “I’ll let you pick the car but we don’t want to be pounced by the press so we better pick the most subtle. Also, where do you want to eat?,” Tony asked as they moved to a BMW 2 series M240ix drive, the most subtle car they have.

Peter noticed the small bag slung over Tony’s shoulder and didn’t comment on it when he realized it was an instax camera.

Peter jumped into the passenger seat as he waited for Tony to start the engine. Tony turned to him first with his eyebrow raised. “So?,” Peter flinched. “Oh yeah. Can we eat pizza?,” He murmured and Tony looked at him weirdly.

“No, why don’t we just go to the furthest diner ever and eat breakfast there in peace and for _lunch,_ we eat pizza okay?,” Tony hummed. Peter rolled his eyes. “Sounds good,” He said. It’s not like he didn’t notice the stress in Tony’s voice when he said the _furthest diner ever_ because he did and he wasn’t angry about it. He’d liked some personal space too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Honestly, Peter hadn’t felt this relaxed ever since Thanos. His dad, albeit younger, was still pretty much the same. They talked well into the afternoon at the diner, catching up with life (on Peter’s case) and untold stories (On Tony’s case). The staffs had appointed them to some sort of a hidden room and they were left alone for most part. Their food has long finished but Tony had opened up about his MIT days and that caused a chronic longing for Uncle Rhodey from Peter.

 

_(“I miss uncle Rhodey,”_

_“Do you want to see Platypus tonight?,”_

_“Why not?,”)_

And some grilling from Tony since he saw a picture of another young man in the album.

_(“So who’s the lucky guy?,”_

_“Oh, That’s Harley Keener. He’s been a gift-,”_

_Peter faltered, missing his boyfriend. Tony noticed._

_“Yeah, do I ever met him?,”_

_Peter smirked. “You actually met him first. He saved your ass,”_

_“Oh woah, when?,”_

_“Soon enough. A little warning though. He’s  a piece of shit,”_

_“Sounds handful. How did you guys meet though?,”_

_“Your.. um funeral,”_

_“Oh,”)_

And every once in a while, Tony would whip out the instax camera to take a picture of them both, himself or Peter.

_(“Aren’t you just wasting-,”_

_“Just saying kid, pictures are moments we capture and I intend to remember this until- well, forever,”)_

Then after paying, the father-duo head to a public park. There wasn’t a lot of people as it was the afternoon so the pair picked out the most secluded area and Tony pulled out a glove and baseball.

_(“Baseball? Seriously?,”_

_“I had always wanted to play this with you,”)_

They threw the ball a few times, laughing and talking about everything. Too soon it was time for them to leave. Tony finally brought them to a pizza place since they accidentally skipped lunch. It was already dinner by then.

_(“So tell me about Spider man,”_

_Tony noticed the distant look in Peter’s eyes._

_“I stopped being him once you.. died,”_

_“why?,”_

_Peter looked at him in surprise._

_“I mean, it’s obvious that you love saving the little guys from what I’ve been told. Just because I.. left, doesn’t mean you have to stop doing what you love,”_

_“You died when I was Spider man,”_

_“So? **You** died when I was Iron Man. I’m not trying to be a jerk, Pete. But you.. can’t stop living when I did, bambi,”_

_“It’s not easy,”_

_“It wasn’t supposed to,”)_

Their day ended with them right back to the tower. Peter was tired but his dad was adamant that they go into the lab. Peter had followed and froze in surprise when the time machine was already set up in the middle of the room. Peter looked at Tony in betrayal. “Wha-What?,” He whimpered.

Tony smiled sadly at him. Everyone was there, even Rhodey as promised by his dad.

“Why are you trying to get rid of me?,” Peter whimpered, hurt as he hurled towards his dad. Tony stared at him, tears in his eyes. “Because you said it yourself, Pete. This isn’t your timeline. You have to go back,”

“Why? I’m happy here,”

“Morgan? Pepper? Ned? MJ? _Harley_? They all need you,”

“And _you_ don’t?,” Peter asked softly. Tony sighed, resting his hands on his son’s shoulders. “I will always need you, Petey,” Tony whispered and Peter was reminded of his younger self sleeping with Aunt May and Uncle Ben right now. Tony pressed something into Peter’s hand and Peter looked down. It was the album Morgan had given him, except it was bulkier.

Tony turned Peter to the rest. Rhodey came up first. “Hey kid,” He murmured and Peter stared at him with unshed tears. “Hi Uncle Rhodey,” He whimpered. Rhodey pulled the young adult into his arms. “Take care of yourself, Peter,” Rhodey murmured, pressing a kiss against Peter’s hair then he pulled away.

Both Steve and Bruce came up to him, they ruffled his hair and said their earnest good bye. Peter wished he had met _this_ Captain America instead of the one he had in his timeline.

Then it was Clint, who hugged him and pulled away with sincerity in his eyes. “I’ll miss you, kid,” He whispered and Peter nodded. “I’ll miss you too, Uncle Clint,” He murmured and finally it was Natasha.

Peter stared at her for a moment before Natasha pulled him into her embrace. Peter sighed as he whined softly against Natasha’s hair. “Oh my   
маленький,” She whispered, pressing a kiss against his cheek when he pulled away. “I miss you very much, Aunty Nat,” Peter sobbed as tears rolled down his cheeks. Natasha wiped them away, a sad smile on her face and her own tears rolling down her cheeks. “I miss you too, Peter. I love you, you know that? So please, stop corrupting yourself okay? For me,” Natasha murmured. Peter sobbed. “I’m sorry,” He cried and Natasha pulled him into her embrace again, shushing him. “It’s okay маленький,” Natasha said and Peter hurriedly kissed her cheek before pulling away. “Я люблю тебя,” He murmured and Natasha nodded.

 

Bruce helped Peter into his gear as he anxiously waited for Steve to turn the machine on. Tony approached him once Bruce is done. Peter stared at his dad, hungrily drinking in the sight of him alive. “I need you,” Peter admitted and Tony held his arms. “I miss you so damn much, it’s really hard to breathe without you there,” Peter added and Tony kissed his forehead. Peter closed his eyes, relishing himself in the affection. “Then stop breathing for anyone but yourself, Bambi. I’m always with you, Peter. I might not be physically gone, but I’m right here-,” Tony said, pressing his hand against Peter’s chest, right over his heart. “-and here,” Tony said, kissing Peter’s forehead again.

Peter stared at him through blurry eyes. “I never got to tell you how much I love you, dad,” He said. Tony smiled. “You don’t have to, Petey pie-,” Tony said and raised his hand with his index finger, pinkie finger and thumb up. Peter stared at it, heart aching and he remembered the promise he had made with Morgan. Peter did the same and pressed his hand against Tony’s. “Take care of yourself first before anyone else, okay kiddie? Move on with life. I promise I’m watching you from wherever I am. I love you,”

Peter hugged him tightly and Tony returned it with the same exact strength. Then he pulled away. “Be happy, bambi. I love you,” Tony said as he stepped away. Peter took a deep breath and climbed onto the time machine. “You’ll destroy this?,” He asked and everyone nodded. “Good,” Peter said, nodding towards Steve to start the machine.

Peter looked at everyone and he settled on his dad. “I love you too, daddy,” He whispered. Peter smiled as he pushed on the machine on his wrist. Because finally, there was _warmth_ in his father’s eyes.

 

And he’ll take it home with him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“-PETER?,”

The boy stumbled at the same spot he had found the corpse. Peter straightened up, taking off the bracelet around his wrist and stuffing it into his pocket. He turned, heart jumping at the sight of Harley standing in the same alley he was in.

Harley visibly sighed in relief as he rushed up to Peter. His boyfriend pulled him into his embrace and they were kissing. Peter was slightly overwhelmed by the desperation in his kiss but he eagerly returned it. He never realized how much he had missed the love of his life. Harley pulled away, eyeing the clothes Peter was wearing. “Where did you go?,” Harley asked. Then he swatted Peter’s arm. “You’ve been gone for two damn hours, you dumb fuck! Morgan and Pepper are losing their minds!,”

Peter wound his arm around Harley’s waist and held him closer, a smile on his face. “And aren’t you injured?,” Harley hissed but Peter cut him off with a kiss. “I love you, Harley,” Peter murmured against the boy’s lips. Harley softened. “I love you too, Pete,”

“And the question is not where, babe. It’s When did I go?,” Peter said. Harley looked at him weirdly. “Uh, When?,” He asked, humouring his boyfriend. “I thought I went home. But home is here, with you and Morgan and Pepper. Home is here in the present, with you,”

Harley stared at him. “Um, did you lose your mind?,” He asked concerned. Peter grinned as he dug out the photo album. He flipped to the last photo which was a polaroid picture of him and Tony at dinner. He showed it to Harley who looked at it in shock.

 “No. But I think I’m going to get better, Harls,” Peter promised and their lips sealed again.

  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be wondering why i ended with Harley and Peter instead of Peter and Morgan or Pepper.  
> I would tell you, but i'm more interested with reading your comments about it.  
> So comment away!  
> Thanks for reading this btw. i know it's crappy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the intro ;P


End file.
